Darkness in my heart
by Total Hater Who Loves Sesshomaru
Summary: Continued... Inuyasha betrays Kagome, She makes a Wish to be a InuMikoDemon on the jewel. But theres a catch. Kagome has to lose her virginity to Lord Sesshoumaru.... New Chapter...Picking up Family
1. my reason

**My wish**

It had been two years since that fateful moment the well sealed.It all had happened so fast. She remembered that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting over something long for gotten. Her being pushed into the well and not Feeling the familiar blue light engulf her, instead it was just hard dirt.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a dark cloudy day and there was a slight chill in the air. Inuyasha was having one of his "Your not going home" fits.

" Inuyasha I have to go home sometime or else my family will worry" came Kagome's calm gentle voice.

" I said you ain't leaving, now that Naraku is dead there is a chance that the will seal" said a very mad Honyou.

" Inuyasha do we have to do this every time?"

" Do you always have to be a wench, I bet Kikyo wouldn't leave"

" Inuyasha sit"

With that said she stormed off towards the well. Never even noticeing the amber eyes staring at her. The prescience of the demon was unknown until Inuyasha came to the clearing where the old well presided.

Inuyasha had quickly gotten in his fighting stance, the young Miko standing next to him.

That was when Sesshoumaru decided to come out of his hiding place.

During the battle Kagome had been knocked into the well. Thinking she was going home, Kagome didn't realize until she had hit the hard ground that the well had sealed.

After about an hour she woke up realizing that she must have fallen asleep.

When Kagome finally came out, Inuyasha was holding Kikyo and saying he was ready.

They had defeated Naraku why shouldn't Inuyasha want to go to hell with Kikyo.

That's when she hear it, that's when she finally new what they were doing.

"Kikyo .. He said. Are you sure, do you want me to kill Kagome get your soul back and use the jewel to make us humans."

"Yes Inuyasha, If we kill my reincarnation I can have my whole soul back and we can finally be together." She said with an evil smile.

"Alright if that is what you want.. Then I will do it Kikyo."

With that Inuyasha and Kikyo walked off into the forest.

When Kagome finally emerged from the well she was crying. Her best friend, her first love, the only one she could completely trust was going to betray her.

Kagome quickly ran to the village. When Kagome arrived she was relieved to see that Inuyasha was not there. Kagome instantly ran to Kiade's hut and told her friends of what was going to happen, but when she arrived she only found Shippo and Kirara alive. Inuyasha had killed Sango, Miroku, and Kiade.

Noticing she did not have a lot of time Kagome grabbed some healing herbs put them in her backpack, she quickly picked up Shippo and Kirara and ran away.

Knowing that the well was sealed Kagome ran towards the west were she heard there was a temple that trained Priests and mikos. She decided that she would go there first, and ask if the could teach her.

Then she stopped why would she need training, she had the Jewel of four souls.

Kagome set the two demons on the ground next to her Backpack. She placed the jewel in her hands, closed her eyes and said " Great Midoriko please grant me my wish" suddenly a ghost like figure appeared in front of Kagome.

" What do you wish for" came the spirit's voice.

" I wish to be a golden inu-miko-demon so that I can protect my friends Kirara and Shippo from Inuyasha" Kagome answered

" Kagome because you are pure your wish will be granted, but once you must give up your most prized possession to have it."

" What would that be Midoriko?"

" You must give your virginity to lord Sesshoumaru, only then can you become a demon. Once your cherry is popped you will be a demon permanently, but if you ever need it in battle just call on your miko powers and you will become a demon."

With that she was gone, the jewel had disappeared turning into dust in her hands.

When Kagome was done making a small grave for her friends she picked up the two demons and headed towards the temple.

When she arrived at the large temple a priest welcomed her. After explaining her problem to the head priest, they decided to help her.

**END FLASHBACK**

It had been two years since then. Shippo has become a great fighter since then. Kirara watches the temple for the priests and Kagome has become the most powerful, spiritual person on earth.

She had mastered every spell, every technique, and could easily kill lord Sesshoumaru if she wanted too.

Kagome had grown into a beautiful woman in the last two years. No longer did she have black hair but a black blue mixed with silver. She no longer wore her school uniform but a fighting kimono saying she was a Inu-miko-demon. But the one thing that changed the most was that she could channel some of her demon powers, and that she had never shone emotion unless it was to Kirara or Shippo.

Kagome was interrupted from her flashback by a loud boom. When Kagome turned around their stood Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome bit back a smirk; she quickly stood up and grabbed the arrow that headed towards her.

When the two saw this they had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"Kagome hand over the jewel and we wont kill you" Inuyasha threatened.

Kagome laughed and said "Inuyasha you couldn't defeat me if you were the strongest youki in all of Japan."

Kikyo just glared and said " Stupid reincarnation you can never defeat me, because I'm the original."

Kagome just gave another laugh and said " Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko not you, you stupid dead Bitch"

With that she blasted Inuyasha and Kikyo out of existence. Kagome walked over to the sword that she knew belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru; she picked it up and after telling the Priests were she was going. And left heading towards the western lords castle.

End of chapter…

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it took sao long to fix this story but I'v been busy updating other stories on my other account... **

**The next chappie will be up in a few days. XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**P.S I'm changing my name to**

**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU (a/n I just can't help it I am in love with him, in some freakish kind of way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha's crew but I am working on it.**

* * *

_**Next chappie ……**_

_**In the next chapter Kagome takes Tetsiga to Sesshoumaru. What will happen can Kagome make sure Sesshoumaru can grant her wish? Will there be a new enemy? Find out……..**_


	2. choises

**_Chapter 2: Choices_**

_RECAP  
_

_Kikyo just glared and said " stupid reincarnation you can never defeat me, because I'm the original."_

_Kagome just gave another laugh and said " Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko not you, you stupid dead Bitch"_

_With that she blasted Inuyasha and Kikyo out of existence. Kagome walked over to the sword that she new belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru; she picked it up and after telling the Priests were she was going. Left and headed towards the western lords castle._

_END RECAP_**

* * *

**

As Kagome set out on her journey she felt that sudden presence of a most annoying demon she had tried to avoid for two years.

"Koga stop hiding, I now your there" said Kagome in her cold voice.

" As you wish my woman" Koga said with a slight smirk

_**(A/N Koga doesn't know about Inuyasha and Kikyo, or that she could kill him in a blink of an eye)**_

" Koga never disgrace me by saying I'm yours" she said looking him strait in the eye.

" Why not you belong to me and only me! By the way where's mutt-face" he asked

" I killed him about, 20 to 30 minutes ago" she said never letting her mask fall

" And I suggest you do the same unless you want to have the same fait." Kagome said

" Yah right like you can beat me" Koga said getting into a fighting stance.

Little known to the demon and miko, two amber eyes watched their little charade.

* * *

Sesshomaru had set out about a year ago, the other lords and Ladies told him that if he didn't have a good mate by the end of three summers, he would no longer be Lord of the western lands. 

He had searched high, and low all over Japan. He had searched for her everywhere, but she had just disappeared with out trace, scent, or word of her where abouts.

And now out of, who knows where she is talking with this demon. But she seams to have been acting more like himself then, her cheery, over happy self.

Her scent had gone from happy and child like to sad and brave, she had become a young powerful Miko but there in her scent was also the scent of demonic mixed with holy power.

But he ignored it and watched as the two talked

* * *

"Koga if you wish to fight then I will not hold back on killing you like I did Inuyasha and his dead bitch" Kagome stated 

"You may have been able to beat the weak Inu-Honyou but not a full wolf demon like me" ha said

" I'll tell you the same thing I told the stupid Honyou. You couldn't beat me if you were the strongest youki in all of Japan" she said even colder than Sesshomaru.

With that comment Koga attacked Kagome.

When he had started the attack Kagome decided that she would have fun Killing him instead of just kill and move along.

At first she would just move out of the way then she decided it was time to use her demonic powers.

" Koga" she said " Consider yourself lucky, because you will be the first to witness my demon side"

Suddenly Kagome's form changed. She was now taller, her hair was blue, silver, and black with a hint of red. Her eyes now were blue, silver, back and purple, swirled together like the thousands of stars in the sky. Her skin was now paler giving off a slight glow, her lips now were more kissable, and she now had purple markings like Sesshomaru but instead of a crescent moon on her head there was a crescent moon with a small orb at the edge of the moon, saying she was a demon born of the sacred jewel.

The two demons held there breath because of the deadly goddess before them. This young Miko had gotten Sesshomaru's interest because of her kindness and untapped power. But now it was because she had just become demon before him. He decided then and there that this woman would be his.

" Surprised Koga, well you should be, this is me now. Cold hearted, unloved, Golden demon Miko born from the Jewel of four souls." She said. Then she gave a small blast and Koga was dead just like Inuyasha and his bitch.

Kagome changed back to her human form and said… " You can come out now Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru silently came out from his hiding spot and now stood in front of the young Miko.

Kagome bowed down reached into her bag and brought out the tetsusaiga. The lifted it above her head and said " Lord Sesshomaru your half brother Inuyasha is dead and now the tetsusaiga belongs to you"

Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and put it with the others. " Miko how did you become a demon" he got strait the point and after ten minutes of explaining Sesshomaru took Kagome by the waist bent down and said " I will help you if you help me" he stated coolly.

Kagome then asked " what do you need from me my lord"

After another five minutes of explaining Kagome agreed to become the mate of Sesshomaru.

The two then set off to the western castle where they would perform the ceremony to become mates.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Please review **

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW XO**

**_TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU._**


	3. alive again

**_Chapter 3: Alive again..._**

_As Kagome traveled along side of Sesshomaru, she noticed there was someone following them. Kagome turned fast as lighting aiming an arrow at the person or persons hideing in the tree a few feet awaey from her body._

_Sesshomaru turned as soon as Kagome moved, he had scenced the presence too. he walked a little more near another part of the clearing to watch Kagome fight. to tell the truth he actually liked to watch her fight._

_Kagome shot the arrow makeing the person in the tree come into view. Kagome looked in horror at the sight before her there standing as alive as you could get was Inuyasha._

_" How are you still alive you bastered" she yelled at him_

_" When you hit me my sword protected me, Killing only Kikyo and setting me free from her curse." Inuyasha said_

_"What Curse?" she asked_

_" Kikyo placed a curse or a spell on me makeing me try to kill you were as deep inside I tried to set myself right, then when you Killed her you set me free. Kagome you made me myself again." he replied_

_Kagome didn't believe him she could smell the lye in the air.."you lie" she said_

_" Kagome I'm not lying to you" thats when he noticed Sesshomaru and the Tetsusaiga._

_"you gave my brother the Tetsusaiga have you gone nuts Kagome" he said angry that Kagome would do such a thing._

_Kagome shrugged then let her powers come makeing her demon once more..._

**_End of Chapter __

* * *

_**

_A/n so i'm at my moms boyfriends house and i thought that i should let all my faithful readers would want a new chappie._

_my laptop is still broken it just needs a charger... so it will take me a while to get... i will be writing every chance i get on my moms bfs computer_

_so pleaseeeee dont be mad at me..._

_thank you and please review_

_love,_

**_TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU..._**


	4. kiss of passion

**Chapter 4:Kiss of Passion**

**_Recap _**

" Kikyo placed a curse or a spell on me makeing me try to kill you were as deep inside I tried to set myself right, then when you Killed her you set me free. Kagome you made me myself again." he replied

Kagome didn't believe him she could smell the lye in the air.."you lie" she said

" Kagome I'm not lying to you" thats when he noticed Sesshomaru and the Tetsusaiga.

"you gave my brother the Tetsusaiga have you gone nuts Kagome" he said angry that Kagome would do such a thing.

Kagome shrugged then let her powers come makeing her demon once more...

**_End Recap_**

**Suddenly Kagome's form changed. She was now taller, her hair was blue, silver, and black with a hint of red. Her eyes now were blue, silver, black and purple, swirled together like the thousands of stars in the sky. Her skin was now paler giving off a slight glow, her lips now were more kissable, and she now had purple markings like Sesshomaru. **

**The two demons held there breath because of the deadly goddess before them. Inuyasha gasped at what Kagome had become. He then looked towards Sesshomaru who was now wearing a smerk on his usual cold emotionless face. Inuyasha growled, what had happened to the puney human girl that he once knew. "Sesshomaru what did you do to her" said the angry honyou.**

**"Are you that stupid Inuyasha you should know by the mark on her face that she was a demon born of the sacred jewel" said a very calm Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome and just as Sesshomaru said there on her forhead was a crescent moon with a small orb at the edge of the moon, saying she was a demon born of the sacred jewel.**

**Inuyasha was now mad, he looked once more at Sesshomaru before he felt a large pain in his chest. Inuyasha looked down and found that Kagome's claws were deep within his chest. Suddenly she removed her claws, creating pain for Inuyasha. She then quickly jumped away before Inuyasha could move.**

**Kagome was now standing next to Sesshomaru. He turn his head towards her and she gave him a smile. " Sessohmaru can you help me make him so mad he turns red eyed"Kagome wispered low enough so only Sesshomaru could hear. " And praytell how are you going to do that"he asked in the same low wisper. Kagome smiled way to aweetly for Sesshomaru's liking. Suddenly Kagome was kissing Sesshomaru with every ounce of passion the two shared for one another.**

**The Kiss the two demons were sharing was pointless because if you looked back at the clearing you would find that Inuyasha had left. When the two seperated the wild and untamied passion in there kiss made there arousal spike ten fold. Sesshomaru quickly took Kagome's waist as she began to transform back to her human self. Then he quickly took off into the forest. When he finally stoped it was behind a water fall in a dark cave, the only light came from a neon colered mold that glowed enough to see in the cave. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru set her down on top of some rugs that would seam to be fur.**

_End of chapter_

_**A/n sorry it was short. I promise the next one will be longer!**_

_**any ways please review.**_

_**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5: Passion creates my Transformation**_

_**Lemon chapter **_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU**_


	5. Passion creates my Transformation Part 1

CHAPTER 5: Passion creates my Transformation **Part 1...**

**Recap:**

**The Kiss the two demons were sharing was pointless because if you looked back at the clearing you would find that Inuyasha had left. When the two seperated the wild and untamied passion in there kiss made there arousal spike ten fold. Sesshomaru quickly took Kagome's waist as she began to transform back to her human self. Then he quickly took off into the forest. When he finally stoped it was behind a water fall in a dark cave, the only light came from a neon colered mold that glowed enough to see in the cave. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru set her down on top of some rugs that would seam to be fur.**

**End Recap**

Sesshomaru started kissing all over, untill he found what he was looking for. Those delicious tang lips of hers that called to his very being that could set his blood aflame with just a mere taste she had him asking for more. His aching cock was now twitching with its need to be inside of her, and fill her to the brim with his seed. Her wonderfully skilled hands, were working to get his under shirt up over his head. when she finally got it over his head her blunt human nails began to scrape across the swell of his pectorals, trailing down over the chiseled plain of his abdomen till the met with his desire.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but moan as she touched his man hood. Suddenly Kagome squeaked in shock as she felt a single claw trail over her aching nipple through the material of her Kimono. His soft, pale lips were nothing short of heavenly as they continued to kiss her senseless. His sharp canines nipped and tugged her lower lip, suckling it into his mouth. Kagome moaned in pure pleasure as Sesshomaru continued on. She was going to explode if Sesshomaru didn't fuck her so with one swip of her hand Kagome had everything on them thrown all over the cave leaving then naked in there passion. Sesshomaru now new what she wanted and couln't ask anything less then the same.

He slowly went into her cbody making sure to be careful because it was her first time. Finally he gave one thrust and there was a painful scream that filled the air Sesshomaru sat still as to make sure he didn't hert his beloved. Kagome became a little bit calmer because of the fact Sesshomaru was placing soft kisses and mermering soft nothing in her ear to make the pain go away faster. when the pain left there was a sudde flash of light and something Sesshomaru never thought would happen, happened...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF PART 1...**

_**A/N ok srry if i havn't updated in a while and im srry that this chappi was short and left at a cliffy but i've been busy with homework after all i go to a year round skool... but anyways only 3 weeks left till my bday... so please comment and thanks for the comments i've receaved for the last chappie from...**_

shadow miko : ok great chappy but hort please update asap please:)

hieilover014 : come get the lemon up please!

raspberrysorbet: Short and sweet.

GoddessoftheDarkUniverse: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE AGAIN SOON! I LOVE THIS STORY LIKE ALL YOUR OTHER ONES! I MUST READ MORE!cries in cornerTT...lol...but please update soon!

san01: GREAT CHAPTER. INUYASHA DIDN'T KNEW WHAT HITT HIM. UPDATE SOON.

Sa-Sa15: I love it but please can you make the chappies longer. and Yay Kikiyo is dead. please update.

Sesshoumaru Crazy: i realy like this story keep it up UPDATE ASAP

inugrldemon: aw KAWAII! LOL GREAT CHAPPY GET THE NEXT 1 UP REALL REALLY SOON! LOL

kagome-sess: oh I AM SOO JEALES! SESSHOU I AM GOING TO  
K-I-L-L you (looks calm and THAN ATTACKS HIM)!

Punk Dog Demoness: this is such a good sroy i love the fact that you made kagome a full blooded dog demon adn put her ith sesshomaru. keep updateing please. i will review for allmost every chapter that you put up. please update soon.  
good luck and lots of love,  
Jessica

_**Thanks to you all love you lots to all those who read my stories. and please no flames i hate flames...they burn they burnnnnnn. opps srry got carried away. any ways please review.. loves...**_

_**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU...**_


	6. Passion creates my Transformation Part 2

CHAPTER 5: Passion creates my Transformation **Part 2...**

Recap

_He slowly went into her body making sure to be careful because it was her first time. Finally he gave one thrust and there was a painful scream that filled the air Sesshomaru sat still as to make sure he didn't hert his beloved. Kagome became a little bit calmer because of the fact Sesshomaru was placing soft kisses and mermering soft nothing in her ear to make the pain go away faster. when the pain left there was a sudden flash of light and something Sesshomaru never thought would happen, happened..._

End Recap

**When the pain left there was a sudden flash of light and something Sesshomaru never thought would happen, happened. **

**Kagome's form began to change but not into the one he had seen but into one of a demon goddess that had been writen in a prophecy handed down to each lord of the west. **

_**It said that the last miko to ever hold the Shikon no Tama would make a wish to bacome a Inu/Miko Demon and that she would mate with one of the demon lords of the west. but there was also something else about the prophecy, it also said that if they were to mate on a full moon then she would not be a Inu/Miko demon but a goddess of all Demons and Humans and would hold powers that no one would be able to have... **_

**When the light faded Kagome was still moving with Sesshomaru, and didn't notice that she had changed or the look on his face. Sesshomaru came out of his little world when Kagome hit a sensitive spot. Feeling her hot, tight walls around his erection, He finally came out of his Shocked state and began to move with her once more...**

(A/N Ok sorry to cut the lemon short but I don't feel like writing the whole thing out.. so srry and please don't Kill me.. Ducks as an arrow from an angry fanfic reader comes and missies and runs and hides behind Kilala, who protects THWLS SO YA BACK TO THE STORY)

**A couple hours later when they where done "mating". Sesshomaru took a look at his new "mate". **

**She was now Taller, her hair instead of being blue, silver, and black with a hint of red, was now a long silver with hints of black and what seamed to be purple. Her eyes were the same blue, silver, black and purple, swirled together like the thousands of stars in the sky. Her skin was now paler giving off a slight glow, her lips now were more kissable, and she now had the same markings as Sesshomaru except they were no longer purple but a black color. And on her forhead there was the same Cresent moon like Sesshomaru's with the same orb telling she was born of the Shikon no Tama, but now the cresent moon was facing up and was a gold color **(A/N ok the cresent moon looks like the one Sailor moon has when she is the princess or Neo Queen Serenity. thats all)**. And now she had a black tail that swayed while she slept...**

**Sesshomaru came out of his thinking state when Kagome started to awake. " Sessho(yawn)maru is that you" Came her soft voise that sounded like bells. "Sleep love we leave to get your kit and the Neko **(its that how you spell it)** demon in the morning right now sleep." He said gently.**

**"Ok Fluffy" She said as she yawned once more before going into her dream world. Sesshomaru just smiled and went into a light sleep next to Kagome but kept his scences aware for any danger.**

**Kagome's Dream (Kagome's P.o.v)**

**I looked around trying to figure out were I was when I saw Midoriko sitting on a rock with a smile on her face. I decided since she wasn't going to talk to me first I would have to talk. "Hi Midoriko" I said as she faced me.**

**" Hello Lady Kagome" She answered as she got up and walked over to me. "Don't call me LadyKagome Just Kagome" I answered I really didn't like it when people talked to me like that. " But Lady Kagome you are now Mated with Lord Sesshomaru and I must Call you by a proper name" She said joking. "fine" I replied. "So what are you doing in my dream?" I asked.**

**" I'm here to teach you your new powers and to show you everything you need to know about everything else" She told me.**

**"Ok, but if you do can Sesshomaru be here with me please" I asked I wanted my mate to teach me these things as well. "ok but I'm going to tell you this in side your dream several years will pass but on the outside only a couple hours will pass" With that she brought Sessy into my dream.**

**End Dream (back to normal P.o.v.)**

**A couple hours later when Kagome had awoken she was smarter and very skilled and Sessy was there the whole time helping her with everything. When they had finished she was stronger then anyone.**

**Now they were setting out to get Shippou and Kilala and to get back to the western castle to check up on Rin and Jaken and to tell the new Lords and Ladys about Kagome. **

**End of Chapter**

A/n ok finished with the next chappie, now please don't kill me for not updating but you see we found out my aunt was pregnate, my grandpas dieing, the man who owns the computer i am using was mad at me, my bday was a hasle, and finally ive had a lot of homework. so you see you can't blame me but i finally updated so be happy plus I made it longer then usual... so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review and I'll try to update soon.

P.s if you have any ideas on what sould happen next please tell me cause I'm having Writers block...

And Thank you to those who reviewed

HasunumaandMitsou (wearing Sesshomaru mask) I'm going to kill you if you don't update soon. (cute face with bunny ears... slightly resembles Momiji from fruits basket) PLEASE!1

Archangel Amy UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A SESSHOMARU ON TOP! LOL, I love that Sess on top thing. Ever since I saw that from an aurthor asking for a reveiw, I've been using it. Anyway, what about Shippo and KiLALA? One thing I have to say is, IT'S FING PRONOUNCED KILALA! NOT KIRARA! IT ANNOYS ME TO NO END! Ok Amy, calm down. Anyway (again), thanks for the different story. I'm always looking for different ways for Kag/Sess to be together, just because it makes it even more interesting to read. Thanks again.

Amy

nightmareofcatother than some spelling mistakes nice story, keep it up and update soon.  
until then...

...the nightmare will return

sesshomaru's lover for eten...when you get the chance please add more and happy bday congrads

Punk Dog DemonessHEY!1 come on what happened? kagome became demon write?

TeTe da Dragon the chapters are really short but this is a good story

raspberrysorbet WHAT HAPPENED!WHAT?

mszbrownangel i love this storyy... but the chapters need to be longer... is Naraku going to come into the plot?

Thank you for reviewing

Thank you for reading Loves

TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU


	7. New an

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´

* * *

**  
**

**To the Readers,**

this story will be continued, and also has a sister to it called **Miko Who Is A Demon by **saria222, who kindly adopted it when i abandoned it back in 06, but im still going to update it, i just have to find my muse, so thank you all who have reviewed and I hope it will turn out the way i had originally planned the story to go while also having the other story go along.

* * *

** Sincerely with love,**

´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶**  
**

**TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU (AKA MuppyPuppy)**

* * *

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ **  
**


	8. Picking up Family

**Darkness in My Heart**

**Chapter 8- Picking up Family**

**11/25/07**

Recap

**A couple hours later when Kagome had awoken she was smarter and very skilled and Sessy was there the whole time helping her with everything. When they had finished she was stronger then anyone.**

**Now they were setting out to get Shippou and Kilala and to get back to the western castle to check up on Rin and Jaken and to tell the new Lords and Ladys about Kagome.**

End Recap

As they began their walk to the temple, Kagome began to growl. She could finally be happy if only the stupid baka would just die already and stay dead.

Sesshomaru looking over towards his mate noticed the angry look right away and rested his hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down some.

It worked because her growling ceased. They continue on through the forests calmly for a while longer before coming upon the temple.

As she walked up the steps mikos and monks alike bowed to her and Sesshomaru in respect before continuing with there duties.

Once they had reached the top Kagome felt the failure aura of Shippo, Kirara, and the head Priest coming their way.

The first was Kirara who upon spotting her mistress, ran and jumped into her arms snuggling into the warmth they brought, while also taking in the new changes of her master.

The head priest was next he smiled and bowed to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Shippo came last running strait at Kagome his ten year old looking body flying through the air before coming in contact with her back. Kagome moved Kirara to her shoulder before turning and embracing Shippo, after that she explained to the priest that she wished to do a human wedding ceremony for her and Sesshomaru, stating that even though they were married in demon terms she was not going to give up completely on her humanity.

The Priest approved and said that he will travel to the Temple of the God** Tsuki-Yomi **and pray to him. In order to ask if his creation (Sesshomaru) may marry the creation to the Goddess Izanami, if he receives approval then he will go to the temple of the goddess Izanami and pray for her creation (Kagome) and see if she approves of the marriage, then he would travel to the lords House of the moon, and tell the of the news from the two gods. If they are lucky they will be married, but should one of the gods approve and the other disapprove they will have to stay married in demon terms only.

They left soon after and headed to the House of the Moon.

* * *

**End chapter**

**A/n**

**I know it's short but it's 2:30 am, and this is just me making up a little lost time. But I have finally found what I need for ****inspiration****. So feel free to write me flames and or other comments for my long ****absence**** and my abandoning this story for so long, well I finally started to write it again, though It might not be finished for a while because I have 8 other stories I'm working on, 2 on this account and 7 on MuppyPuppy. .  
**

**and here is the info on the gods**

God**Tsuki-Yomi - Is the god of the moon.**

Goddess Izanami - Goddess of Creation.

* * *

Here are other gods I might mention later on in the story.

Japanese Goddesses

Ama-No-Uzume - fertility goddess Amaterasu - sun goddess

Benzaiten - goddess of love

Izanami - creator goddess (already mentioned)

Shina-To-Be - goddess of wind

Sengen-Sama - goddess of the sacred mountain Fujiyama

Uke-Mochi-No-Kami - goddess of food

Wakahiru-Me - goddess of the dawn sun

Japanese Gods

Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone - god of thunder

Amatsu Mikaboshi - god of evil

Bishamon - god of happiness and war

Chimata-No-Kami - god of crossroads, highways and footpaths

Hiruko - solar god

Ho-Masubi - god of fire

Inari - god of rice (foxes are his messangers)

Izanagi - creator god

Kagu-Zuchi - god of fire

Kawa-no-Kami - god of rivers

Kura-Okami - god of rain

Nai-No-Kami - god of earthquakes

O-Kuni-Nushi - god of sorcery and medicine

O-Wata-Tsu-Mi - god of the sea

Susa-No-Wo - god of storms and thunder, snakes and farming.

Shina-Tsu-Hiko - god of wind

Taka-Okami - god of rain

Take-Mikazuchi - god of thunder

Tsuki-Yomi - god of the moon (already Mentioned)

* * *

´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶

* * *

**Loves, TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU (A.K.A MuppyPuppy)**

* * *


End file.
